Twelve Days
by Marina Lenore
Summary: Kagome is depressed, and her son and the person who loves her more than anything else conspire to cheer her up by bringing her s little bit of Christmas. Mir/Kag, CU


**A/N:** The idea for this came from forthright's "Twelve Days: A Christmas Story", only I'm not following the rules of the challenge she got it from, it's a romance, and the roles are reversed – with the addition of Shippō as well. Three of her own gifts are used in this fic, which is not intended as plagiarism, but simply due to the fact that they fit this Kagome.

* * *

 _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Miroku hummed thoughtfully as Kagome travelled listlessly at the back of their little pack. She had been quite depressed the past moon or so, but nobody else really seemed to have noticed it, except for Shippō, who was perched on his shoulder and also staring worriedly at their forlorn miko. Well and possibly Kirara, who had been staying closer to her side than usual as of late, but Miroku couldn't be sure. Granted she was still cheerful when she thought people were looking, was still generally upbeat to a fault, and never once complained. Miroku had only noticed himself because Shippō had tentatively asked him if he could help her, knowing of the monk's all-consuming feelings for the miko. Then, of course, it had become rather clear, and he had immediately capitulated, even going so far as to make a side-trip with the kitsune to a place where he had some funds saved up for a nest egg – Kagome's need was more important than his own.

 _We adults do seem to take for granted her steadiness, even myself._ Had he not been preoccupied with his own inner turmoil, he likely would have noticed on his own, but he had been trying to figure out a way to confess to the miko – and have his confession taken for what it actually was – for longer than she had been in her "funk" as Shippō called it. _Bah. Stop woolgathering, Miroku. Now is the time to act._

They had stopped for the night now, and camp had been set up. Shippō had made sure Kagome would be occupied with bathing him. Inuyasha was out meeting with Kikyō and would thus be gone for several candle marks. Sango was with Kagome and Shippō. Kirara had been inducted into their plan and was standing guard. The presents were present – most of them currently hiding in a pack that was under an illusion to look invisible, courtesy of their disproportionately talented kitsune. Now all that was next was to choose which one to give her first. _The later ones will be the more expensive or customised ones. For early on – the beginning in fact – it should be… aha! This one!_

He carefully placed the gift on her sleeping bag, right where she would see it once she went to bed, and moved to rest against Kirara, the nekomata still on watch until his back rested against her side and his fingers combed through her tails. It was truly getting colder out each day, and he would take his own trip to the onsen just to warm up once the girls and Shippō returned from their bath.

Miroku hummed in contentment, warming himself with a nekomata and a fire. _Kagome, one who holds my heart, may our gifts lighten your own._

* * *

"Look, Mama!" Shippō exclaimed quietly as they were heading to bed for the night. He had distracted her all night with his easy chatter, demanding stories and carols from her, singing her lullabies his father had sung to him so that she could in turn sing to him before bedtime – she was still learning those – and generally being the loving boy whom she had informally adopted as her son. _If I could formally adopt Shippō, I would. But as there's really no such thing in this time, I'll deal with what I have. Possession is the law around these parts and I "possess" him. He's mine._

Currently, _her_ son was pointing at a – oh that was lovely! She looked around, but everyone was either asleep or absent; Kagome had stayed up late telling Shippō a story. So she really had no idea of who had given her such a stunning gift, as she reverently picked it up and held it in her hands, turning the object this way and that to catch the play of light from the fire.

Wait – that was _glitter_. Okay, so Shippō had a part in this, that was for sure. But there was no way he would have been gone long enough to give her the gift when he had stuck to her like glue all night long. _The timing is suspect though. It's twelve days before Christmas, and somebody from the group is giving me presents?_

The simplicity of the gift showed a tight budget, but who in their group didn't have a tight budget? Oh, they all had some money set aside for emergencies and whatnot, but mostly, they were broke. It also showed someone who knew Kagome implicitly well – deeper than most of her friends, she thought – but that could simply be Shippō's influence. He knew her best out of anyone in the group. Smiling sweetly at him, she kissed his forehead in a silent "thank you" as she once again admired the pine cone that was nestled into her palms, silver, gold, and red glitter tipping each flared scale. It was a thing of beauty in the barren winter landscape, and she smiled softly again, before tucking it into her backpack where it could stay safe.

Then she went to bed, her thoughts occupied by wondering who else was behind the gift – and completely shaken out of her melancholy, as intended by all three parties.

* * *

 _On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kagome blearily opened her eyes as the noise woke her up, and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the early morning light and the glow of the camp fire. _What woke me, though?_

She sat up carefully, making sure not to disturb her son as she looked around. _Miroku – asleep. Sango – asleep. Kirara – asleep. Inuyasha – asleep. Shippō – asleep. What… Oh! Another present!_

Kagome's eyes widened at the implications; somebody was faking, and she dared not try to find out who it was as she touched the three carved pieces on her pillow, because otherwise she might wake the others up. _I'd say most likely culprit is… Well damn. I really have no idea._

Again this present was ornate, but simple, and this gift was tied to nature as well. She silently picked up the first one, examining the ornately carved acorn made out of some dark wood, and allowed her fingers to travel over the symbols carved into the sides of it. _This one says Protection._

She picked up the next one and let her fingers travel over its surface as well. _This one is a charm for Love._

She smiled at that. Well, she was clearly very loved by everyone around her – even Inuyasha loved her in his own gruff way, for all that the love was now more platonic than it had been to begin with. _And thank Kami for that. Once was one time too many and his thoughts and feelings towards me were simply too tangled up for any romantic relationship to work out. He couldn't stop seeing me as an inferior version of Kikyō until I told him to stop trying to choose between us because I knew he would always choose_ _her_ _._

Kagome had fallen out of love with the aid of her best friend, Miroku, although she wasn't sure he realised that. In either case, he had helped her, healed her heart, and always been there for her whenever she needed him. He clearly loved her as well, in his own way. _It isn't what I really want, but… Well, let's not think about that right now, Kagome. I'm just happy he loves me at all._

And Sango-chan clearly adored her as a sister at heart, always supporting her, always helping her when she couldn't go to Miroku for one reason or another, and always helping to protect her. _Especially in the beginning, when I couldn't go to Miroku as frequently for fear of Inuyasha getting jealous. Sango used to hear most of my trials and woes until I decided Inuyasha could go to hell._

Kirara loved them all, but the nekomata had always been especially receptive to Kagome's moods and stuck close to her when she was melancholic, which had been often as of late. _I've been thinking too much and getting too depressed over things that I have no control of. Ignoring the abundance around me when I really_ _ought to be embracing it instead._

And that brought her to her wonderful son, who clearly loved her deeply and who – if she was reading the feelings of this mysterious person working with him right – was being blatantly pointed at as the main instigator of this little plot. Whoever was helping Shippō bring a bit of the Christmas spirit to Kagome wanted to make absolutely certain that she knew that this wouldn't be happening without her son. _His partner in this is very honest and honourable, but again, that could be either Sango-chan or Miroku. I do not know enough about either of them to know if they can carve wood themselves or if this would have to be a present that was bought… Hmmm…_

Well, in either case, she appreciated it. And it was exceptionally generous of them. That thought being cut for the time being, she turned towards the third acorn and picked it up in her hands – each of the acorns was just large enough to fit into her palm. This one promised Devotion, and she smiled softly, her face lighting up as she held the three acorns to her chest. _A promise and a charm, for Love, Devotion, and Protection. All things that I have_ _more than_ _plenty of in my life, but also all things that I cherish deeply._

"Thank you."

She whispered the words softly into the morning air, knowing that whoever had sent her the gifts would hear her loud and clear. Then she busied herself around the clearing; building up the fire, setting the water on to boil, and once Shippō woke up, going fishing for a supplement to their breakfast. She would enjoy the interludes as they happened, but until they happened – and after they happened – she had life to be getting on with!

* * *

 _On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome awoke the next morning to something invading her sense of smell, and as she opened her eyes, she spotted Kirara walking away. Before the nekomata could get any further, Kagome reached out, picked her kitten-form up, and plunked her onto the pillow, carefully avoiding landing her on this morning's present. "Aha!"

She kept her voice low, as now she wasn't sure any more that the person who was aiding Shippō would be awake already. "So you're the delivery personage, then, Kirara?"

Her nekomata friend nodded and gave off a soft mew, before purring loudly. Kagome giggled, "Did they involve you or did you involve yourself?"

The answer was an imperious stare that seemed to convey that even if they had been the ones to involve her, that was only because she hasn't gotten the chance to involve herself before they asked for her aid. Kagome giggled softly and asked, "I suppose that _was_ a silly question, wasn't it. Well in any case, thank you very much for being a part of this, Kirara."

She purred, nudged Kagome's cheek with a soft mew, and walked away. This time Kagome let her go in order to examine the gift on her pillow. The sweet, slightly spicy scent was coming from the braided crown of sweet flag grass, and Kagome smiled brilliantly, sitting up carefully and picking the surprisingly sturdy crown up. She held it up to her nose and inhaled softly, a gentle smile blooming across her face as she slowly slipped the crown onto her head. The smell drifted downwards and her smile widened slightly – this gift would be reminding her of its presence all day long. "Oh, thank you so much," she whispered, even though now she was certain that the gift-giver wouldn't be awake to hear her appreciation – she would still give it anyhow.

* * *

Miroku smiled from inside of his bedroll. So far, the ploy was working – Kagome had been downright chipper the past day, and it was clear she greatly enjoyed her gifts, simple though they may be. Hearing the appreciation in her voice as she gave thanks to whoever – aside from Shippō, as Miroku had wanted to make it clear that the kitsune was the creator of this little plot to make Kagome happy again – had done this for her. It was good to see Kagome being happy again, this time genuinely so instead of her faking it as she always did in public when she was distressed in one way or another.

He wondered what her reaction to the next one would be?

* * *

 _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome woke up as she naturally did this morning, and wondered with disappointment if there would be no gift to greet her – but she shouldn't have worried. When she sat up and looked at her pillow, there was, oh, the most _lovely_ bracelet sitting upon it. The bracelet itself was made out of a dark, supple leather, and strung onto the leather length were gorgeous little carved wooden figurines. They were so delicately made and so detailed that it just greatly puzzled Kagome – this had to be a piece on commission, and who on earth in their group would have the money to be able to afford such a thing? Also, when had they had the _time_ to have this made?!

What was going on here?

Kagome stilled her thoughts, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Those things didn't matter – what mattered was observing the little wooden charms more closely. So she did. There were three sets of each charm, and she carefully looked at each one, taking in all the details. The first charm was an acorn – no doubt to remind her of Shippō when she was away from him. Kagome smiled softly and rubbed the smooth surface gently.

The next charm was a boomerang, and she smiled, immediately thinking of Sango's hiraikotsu and how well it protected the group.

Following that was a katana, assuring that she could remember Inuyasha and Tessaiga when she was away from them. _Like I'd ever forget either Inuyasha or Tessaiga, considering I wouldn't be here without them, but it's still a generous thought._ Especially because both of the people who could have given her these gifts still had a measure of resentment towards the hanyō for his previous mistreatment of Kagome.

The fourth charm was a stunningly carved depiction of a nekomata, one with the right markings to be Kirara, even! _I wonder what will be next for Miroku? He is by far the most difficult member to depict._

Oh but never mind – it wasn't so difficult to depict him after all. She held back a soft giggle as she saw the miniature sutra – that certainly fit. Those sutra had gotten them many a night out from the elements, sheltered due to his cleverness and suave words.

Then she came to an acorn and smiled even more vividly – good! Kagome didn't need anything to remind her of herself, so she was best pleased that there wasn't a bow or an arrow to depict her on here. _I'll be reminded of myself every time I look at this beautiful gift, because none of my friends would be where they are without my being here._

She slipped the bracelet on and tightened the knot around her wrist, before getting up to start breakfast. "Thank you, I will treasure this forever."

Hopefully even though Kirara was acting as delivery-kitty, whoever gave her this present would be awake to see and hear her reactions to the presents. She planned to continue thanking them every morning, even if Kirara was the only one to benefit from her thanks.

* * *

 _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome woke up eagerly on day five, wondering what her gift might be this morning. She gasped softly as she saw what was laying on her pillow, then flushed deeply. _Someone really thinks of me like that!_

Gently, she picked the necklace up, admiring the delicately carved dove strung onto the leather thong. Her fingers travelled over the detailed bird with its wings spread wide, before retreating to cover her mouth. It was _gorgeous_ , and she knew that without a doubt, the reason there had been no depiction of her on the charm bracelet was because the gift-giver considered the necklace to be depiction enough.

She slid the necklace over her head and traced the carving again, reflecting on the gift. Doves, even back in these times, were symbols of peace and happiness. She flushed to think that anybody thought a dove symbolised her – surely she wasn't _that_ important to the group? Everybody participated in bringing them peace and making them happy. Yes, Kagome tried her hardest to cheer up anybody who was lagging or down, including Kirara, but so did the rest of the tachi. They all had a part in the happiness of those around them. It wasn't just down to Kagome, regardless of what her mysterious gift-giver thought.

 _Still, it is a wonderful present, and I absolutely adore it_.

"Thank you," she whispered into the cold air of morning.

* * *

Shippō was happy when he saw his mama wearing her fifth present – he hadn't been too sure that she would, even though Miroku had reassured him that even though she was incapable of seeing how important she was to all of them, she would still wear the gift. Mama had a bad habit (thanks to Inuyasha) of downplaying her own worth and importance in the family their group had become. She was every last bit as humble as she was sweet, kind, and generous. Without Mama, the tachi would have definitely broken apart by now, unable to stay together because there was nobody to mediate arguments, soothe fears, and confide in. He shouldn't have worried though – Miroku knew Mama as well as Shippō did, and he had been right. Even though her aura was still laced with disbelief every time she touched her necklace, it still made her smile. Shippō couldn't possibly be happier.

* * *

 _On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

This morning Kagome awoke to a thump once again, and she woke up rapidly; before her secret Santas began giving her presents, she had dreaded waking up each day, going about their usual routines with nothing pleasant on the horizon. More shards, more fighting, more ruminating over how love had failed her twice in a row, and more desperate yearning to be with Miroku in any way possible. That yearning had honestly been the bulk of her issues, because she refused to press herself onto him and she was positive he didn't see her the same way she saw him. Unrequited love _hurt_.

Carefully sitting up, she banished those dark thoughts and observed the small, paper-wrapped parcel that Kirara had dropped onto her pillow. Gently – as she had no idea what was in it – she untied the string holding the paper together, and gasped in delight as she saw her present. Ink sticks! Oh and they were the _special_ kind. The _expensive_ kind. Miroku only kept a few sticks like this around; ink with colours mixed into it. His were a deep midnight blue in colour, but the last time they had stopped for calligraphy supplies so he could continue to write sutra and ofuda for those who needed them, she had admired the colour of the ones with a deep purple tint. She would never admit it, but she liked them so much because they reminded her of Miroku's eyes.

Still, the gift did not narrow down her suspects – Kagome had been learning how to create sutra and ofuda from Miroku for several months now, and he had recently told her – in front of the group – that she knew all he could teach her about the basic ones, and told her that when they could afford it, they would buy her supplies so that the group would have two different sources of income. The wonderful – but expensive – gift that her mysterious person had given her just further confused her, however – the gifts were getting increasingly expensive and she really did not know of anybody in her group who had these kinds of funds, unless…

Ah, of course! Someone must have been saving up for either an emergency or for a new start after Naraku was finished. The idea of one of her friends using up their precious funds just to brighten her days made tears swarm in her eyes. "Oh, whoever you are, I cannot express how much I appreciate what you are doing for me and the enormity of the gifts you are giving to me."

She carefully tucked the ink sticks away into her backpack, wishing all the while that she had something more secure to keep them in.

* * *

Kagome's words warmed Miroku's heart greatly – knowing he was bringing her so much happiness was beyond worth the funds he had spent from his nest egg. Money, after all, was replaceable, even if not easily. The happiness of the one you adored beyond all belief, however, was _priceless_. He smiled and waited to get up at his usual time. Tomorrow's gift was cheaper and simpler, but from the concerned look on Kagome's face as she placed her ink sticks into a pocket of her backpack, he knew it would be highly appreciated.

* * *

 _On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome woke up as she usually did this morning, and as she stretched and yawned, she prepared to leave her sleeping bag – before her palm rested on her pillow and met something unusual. _Oh! Right! The gift. I'd completely forgotten to expect one today._

She looked down and lifted her hand up, only to reveal a simple leather drawstring pouch. She smiled brilliantly as soon as she saw it, and eagerly climbed out of her sleeping bag, not caring if she woke her son up – she would just gush about it to him if she did. Sure enough, just as she had grabbed her ink sticks – still carefully wrapped up in paper and tied with twine – her son made his way out of the sleeping bag and blinked adorably at her. "Mama?"

She smiled and showed him her latest gift. "Look, Shippō, it's perfect to keep my ink sticks safe from being banged about and crushed! I absolutely adore it!"

Her son smiled sweetly at her and placed his clawed hand upon her leg, stating wisely, "Mama loves all of her presents, but the meaning behind them matters a lot more to you than how much they cost, doesn't it?"

Kagome blinked in confusion at his blatantly obvious statement. "Of course it does. Why would I care about how much a gift costs above what the meaning behind the gift is for the giver of it? Intent matters more than money – I treasure the lovely pine cone I got the first day every bit as much as the charm bracelet, and I treasure this simple pouch as much as the ink sticks that came before it. Why would it be otherwise?"

Shippō smiled brightly at her and said, "Mama, not everybody is like you. Most people would care more about how much their gift cost than about what the gift is supposed to mean. Mama is special like that."

The miko flushed deeply and murmured, "I'm not special, my way just makes more sense because in the end, things are just things, but the intent behind a gift will last on forever even if the gift is lost, stolen, used up, or degraded."

He climbed into her lap and snuggled into her stomach, before saying, "Yes, you make more sense, but most people don't think that way. So Mama _is_ special."

Realising that her son would not budge in his opinion, Kagome laughed softly and gave in to the inevitable. "If you insist, I won't argue with you about it since I'll just lose. I love you, sweetie."

He gave her a brilliant smile and clambered behind her so that he could groom her hair. "I love you too, Mama."

Then, while he was distracted, she whispered a soft, "Thank you," putting all of her happiness into those two words and hoping they were received by more than just Kirara. Whoever was doing this for her deserved to know they were adored by her.

* * *

 _On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

On the eighth day of her early-begun Christmas, Kagome was awoken by a _thunk_ rather than a _thump_ or by just naturally waking up. She blearily blinked, then, as her eyes focused, she _stared_. There, sitting on her pillow right within sight, was an ink stone, so that she could use her sticks and create her own ink for writing sutra and ofuda. Now all she needed was a brush, and that wouldn't be too expensive to get; Kagome could easily save up for one, and use Miroku's brush in the meantime. Glee!

Whoever this was helping Shippō clearly knew her as well as her son did – she had been wanting to be able to get her own supplies so that she could help support the group in a more tangible way than she already did for _ages_ now – but, yet again, the gift gave her absolutely no clue as to who could have given it to her. Both Sango and Miroku had heard her wishes in this matter. She almost let frustration over this mystery overcome her, before she carefully took several deep breaths and forcibly calmed herself down. It did no good whatsoever to get upset. She was not going to ruin the enormity of the presents being given to her just because she didn't know everyone who was giving them to her.

She _would_ be thinking that it was both Sango and Miroku by now, just because of the expense alone, but while they worked together well and were moderately friendly with each other, Sango had never really forgiven Miroku for his lecherous behaviour to her. She would be hard-pressed to cooperate on something like this with him without having given it away a hundred times by now. Granted, Miroku was less of a pervert and had receded into just being a flirt, but Kagome was probably the only adult in the group who understood that he was flirtatious for good reasons. His actions put other people at ease, made them more talkative and friendly towards them, and – most importantly – hid the depths of his heart because people assumed he was all fluff and no substance.

Sighing, she banished those thoughts, because thinking about Miroku would just depress her, and she wanted to _enjoy_ her present. Well; she couldn't right just yet, but she could admire the sturdiness of the marble from which the stone was made, and the precision of its shape, which she promptly did, her fingers travelling over the surface and exploring it intently. Then she placed it in her backpack – it would crush the ink if she kept them together, but nothing in her backpack was heavy or harsh enough to mar this gift – near the bottom, and smiled softly. "Whoever you are, you have no idea how much you mean to me. None at all. Thank you so very much."

* * *

Miroku sighed in relief – the stone had been a chancy gift: yes, everyone in the group knew that she was learning to create sutra and ofuda from him, but none of them really understood the process. It had been entirely possible that Kagome would realise this and come to know who was aiding Shippō with the gift-giving process, and Miroku – mostly because he enjoyed watching Kagome try to figure it out, she truly was adorable – wanted her to not know who Shippō's co-conspirator was until the last gift. He was in luck though – she hadn't realised, and he was in the clear. He treasured her thanks and held them close to his heart, just as he treasured every other thing about Kagome.

* * *

 _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Something was tickling her nose. Kagome sneezed as quietly as she could and partially sat up, staring down at her pillow bemusedly. _Wasn't I just thinking yesterday that I needed a calligraphy brush? What are they; psychic?_

Then she considered all of the gifts given to her, and took back her silly little comment. _Of course they would give me a brush, I should have expected it, really. They provided most everything else I need to help put more into supporting the tachi, so of course they would complete the set. I am too clumsy and accident prone to keep any parchment with me, though, so I hope they wisely leave that off the gift list. Miroku can keep all the parchment, it's safer that way, haha._

Picking the brush up, she inspected it. The wooden handle was a light colour, and incredibly smooth to the touch – a testing grip showed that it fit perfectly in her hand. The bristles were soft to the touch, but stiff as well – good, her strokes would be even and smooth with this brush. Smiling, she stuck the calligraphy brush into the leather pouch holding her ink sticks, and placed them back in her backpack. She whispered a soft, "Thank you for your consideration," into the morning air, and then busied herself with her normal morning routine, humming happily to herself all the while. She was absolutely delighted with the wonderful, amazing, and perfect gifts she had been given by those who were so precious to her.

* * *

 _On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Miroku waited nervously in his bedroll, watching Kirara as she – in her full-sized form – delivered the latest present. These last two gifts had been the most expensive, but also the most necessary – Kagome's weapons had been fifty years old when she was given them, and the wear on them was easy to see. They hindered her ability to protect herself, much less to protect anybody else, so his last two actual gifts (for the Christmas Day present was going to be… _different_ ) were the ones he had spent the most time seeking out, and had the most trouble with making sure he didn't give them away. Despite the fact that Shippō had made all the gifts invisible, it had still been difficult to conceal the extra weight he had been carrying for almost two sennights now, and the way he had had to change his gait to compensate for their shape and size.

The exquisitely crafted bow landed with a _thunk_ on Kagome's pillow, and she woke up immediately, then stared boldly at the gift, and Miroku waited, wondering what her reaction was going to be.

* * *

Kagome reached a hand out and touched the absolutely beautifully crafted item in front of her, gasping with delight at the feel of the smooth, dark wood beneath her fingertips. Kagome had been loath to complain, but when she went home for long periods of time, she practised with a bow she had been given for her birthday last year, and it had shown her how utterly inferior the weapon she had to use here was. But she had worried that Inuyasha might pitch a fit if she discarded the bow that used to be Kikyō's, even though it was falling apart. Just last week she had noticed a hairline crack in it, and known that she could not continue to use it for much longer before it broke in half.

This solved all of her problems _so_ well. Carefully, so as not to wake up Shippō, she stood from her sleeping bag and stepped away, grabbing her worn quiver and standing ten metres in front of one of the trees ringing the camp. Filled with a sense of awe, she let her hands travel the length of the new bow she had been gifted with, noticing how it was firm and strong like her bow in the future was, and paying special attention to the leather grip that was in exactly the right position. The bow was already strung – and would stay that way, as she didn't ever have the time to string her bow before they got attacked – so she grabbed an arrow from her quiver, aimed, and shot. The arrow flew truer than any of hers with her old bow had flown, landing dead-centre in the middle of the trunk.

She drew and shot five more arrows, encircling her centre arrow perfectly, and jumped into the air, barely able to hold back a shout of glee. Oh but this was _magnificent_! Stepping forward, she yanked the arrows out and shoved them back into her quiver, then headed back to the sleeping bag. "You'll find this out later," she said, conversationally, "But I'll let you know before anyone else, because that way you might be able to understand the enormity of what you have just given me. The bow I had been using up until now developed a crack in it, and would not be usable for much longer. I thank you from the bottom of my heart – now I will be able to protect us better than ever before."

Smiling, she threw her old bow into the fire after breaking it in half, watching Inuyasha as he nodded firmly at her – good, he wasn't upset. She smiled and went about her business, after putting her new bow away, of course.

* * *

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome was actually completely unsurprised when a rattle and a thunk woke her up the next morning, and she looked up to see Kirara transforming back to her kitten-form as she walked away from delivering the latest present – which was a brand new quiver, along with fifteen new arrows. Her current arrows were perfectly serviceable too, so that upped her total to thirty, which she was best pleased about. She hadn't had a full quiver in months. They just hadn't been able to afford for her to stock up on arrows.

Grinning, she gently slid out of her sleeping bag, walked over to her old quiver, and took her arrows out of it, arranging them into her new quiver in such a way that her older arrows would get drawn out first, and the newer arrows would get drawn out later. Then she actually sat down and examined her quiver, pleasantly astonished to see that it was customised exactly for her – her name was stitched in white leather onto one side of the quiver, and on the other side it had her title, "Shikon Miko", stitched in.

Then she examined the join of where the strap met the quiver and was pleased with how sturdy it was, before she pressed onto each side of her quiver and squeezed – there was almost no give whatsoever! This was _excellent_!

"Thank you so much, whoever you are! I cannot express how much I appreciate everything you have given to me and done for me."

* * *

Miroku smiled with relief as Kagome tested and examined her new quiver. Her sheer joy at receiving a new bow yesterday had allayed any of his fears, and he was pleased with how much she clearly treasured each item that he and Shippō had given her. It was worth now being completely and utterly broke to see the transcendent joy and happiness that Kirara, Shippō, and he had been able to bring to her.

However… tomorrow he would take the biggest leap of his life, and hope that Shippō was indeed correct about the situation between himself and Kagome. He did not think he could bear rejection from her, or bear to possibly lose the closeness they now shared. But he could not hold back forever, and Kagome had definitely developed an extra fondness for her mystery "Santa", so tomorrow was his best chance.

All that was left now was to wait.

* * *

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Kagome opened her eyes with curiosity, wondering that had woken her up. She sat up, but this time Shippō wriggled out of her sleeping bag, and she raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Mama. I hope you like this one."

Ah! The cat was out of the bag now. She grabbed him and held him close, nuzzling into his hair as she murmured softly, "I'll love it like I loved all the other ones, you adorable little sneak. Do I get to find out who your partners are then? Aside from Kirara, that is."

Her son smiled up at her, and said, "You'll know when you see, but look at mine first!"

She cast about the clearing, but didn't see anything. Then he giggled and said, "Check the pillow, Mama."

She did – and oh! Miroku had definitely been involved in this somehow, because sitting right next to where her head had been were two sutra. She went for the one that was obviously Shippō's first; it had depictions of acorns and oak leaves around the border of the paper, and the writing was familiar and simple. Shippō had written, "I love you" inside of his somewhat intricate borders, and she smiled down at him, softly saying, "I love you too, Shippō, my precious son. Thank you so much for helping do this for me."

Then she turned to the other paper and gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth and immediately searching out the person to whom the familiar handwriting belonged. She saw him sitting on his sleeping roll and smiling softly at her. Tears swarmed her eyes as she looked back down at the elegant designs on the borders and the simply written, "I love you" on _this_ paper as well. She had always known Miroku cared about her, but this… It made her heart swell and broke it at the same time.

Kagome loved Miroku deeply and desperately, but it was fairly clear he didn't see her as a woman. A few weeks into their acquaintance, he had completely stopped his groping, instead becoming her dearest friend and a supreme confidant. He likely saw her as a little sister to dote upon, and while unrequited love _hurt_ , it was infinitely preferable to how her love for Inuyasha had hurt her, as Miroku treated her with care, always protecting, always defending, always cherishing.

When she looked back up again she resolutely blinked back her tears and gave Miroku a smile filled with all of her love and adoration; he was sitting very close now, and she saw her smile strike him as deeply as his simple, wonderful gift had struck her. "Oh, Miroku," she whispered, "I know you love me, I've known for so long. Thank you so much. I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

Because Kagome would never cause him pain by admitting how deep her feelings went for him – he deserved better than that. His response was the opposite of what she expected, however, and she gasped at his soft, "Then… you would not mind if I were to court you, Kagome?"

His question made her lose her breath, and she blinked dumbly, not even noticing that she had begun to cry, the tears from earlier flowing despite her attempt to hold them back. Suddenly, everything clicked inside of her head, and she realised that she had been hurting all this time for nothing. Of course he would want to show respect to the woman he loves and not treat her like he does everyone else. Of course he would always protect her, always listen to her, always support her. Of course he would be there whenever she had need of someone to talk to, cry to, confide in. _Oh wow, Miroku loves me back!_

A touch to her cheek pulled her out of her thoughts, and she blinked, suddenly paying attention to wetness upon her skin, and Miroku's worried glance. She beamed at him, throwing herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his robes as she said, "I want that more than _anything else_ , Miroku. I've wanted you for so long…"

He hummed comfortingly, rocking back and forth as his arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin upon her head. "You have me forever, Kagome. I will always be yours."

The words set her to crying harder, and she distantly felt Shippō cuddling into her own lap before he stated, "That makes Miroku my papa now, right? We'll be a family together?"

Those words shocked her out of her tears, and Miroku's laughing comment made her smile softly, "If that's what you want, little kit, then that's what you shall have. Of course I'll be your papa, Shippō, how could you think I would deny you after the time we have spent together for Kagome?"

She giggled at that, and arranged herself more comfortably. "Thank you both _so_ much for everything. You gave me hope again when mine was lagging."

Their response was in unison, and she smiled wider, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of her beloved and her son, the three of them together as a family. "We did it because we love you. Merry Christmas."

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
